


无赖

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 在座每位都将我踩,口碑有多坏
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Kudos: 15





	无赖

一、

挨到下午五点多，太阳还是烫的人心焦。

孔肖吟眯着眼睛看了眼天，犹豫了半晌，还是摸出兜里最后的一个钢镚去剧组外面的小卖部买了瓶水。

说是小卖部，其实充其量不过一个冰柜外带一个快散架的木头台，上面零散放着几桶方便面。孔肖吟拧开瓶盖猛的灌了口冰水，之后擦把擦把嘴角，掏出手机给赵粤挂了个电话。

“喂？有空吗现在？帮我看下小孩呗。”

“成吧成吧。我正好搁街边上吃饭，免费给你送个外卖了。”

“谢了哈，过两天再请你。”

“你哪时候回去？”

“睡觉前吧。”孔肖吟看了眼场地那边，“也说不好，死导演不知道要拖到哪时候。”

赵粤提着份盒饭到孔肖吟家的时候，张语格已经爬在桌子前端端正正写她的作业了。

赵粤在门外敲了敲，屋里立即传来塑料椅子在地板上摩擦的牙酸声音，随后哒哒哒一阵小跑，接着锁开了。

“阿粤。”张语格把头探出来，乖乖的叫她。

“你姐让我给你送个饭。”赵粤晃荡了一下手里的食盒。

张语格把门彻底拉开，等赵粤进了屋才开口：“她今天还回来吗？”

赵粤想了想，安抚性的说：“你写完作业她就回了。”

张语格也不计较她这哄小孩的话，回到桌前把作业本收拾了，打开餐盒开始用她的晚饭。

赵粤拉了把椅子往窗边上坐着，点了根烟猛吸一口，仰着身子吐烟圈玩。不过她技术实在不算好，连抽了三口都没弄出个完整的圈。赵粤啧了一声，转过头想找烟灰缸，正撞上张语格往她这边瞟。

赵粤尴尬的笑了笑，“不影响你吧？”这话属实是废话，两人心里都明白，没人会给出肯定的答案。  
赵粤摸了摸鼻子，又开口说：“最近学习还好不。”

“嗯。”张语格点点头，“都还好。”

赵粤顺着张语格的视线往墙上看，歪歪斜斜的贴着几大张奖状，什么“三好学生”“优秀少先队员”不一而足，大大小小爬满了快整片墙，金灿灿黄澄澄的纸张都还没褪色，搁在落灰的水泥上也昂首挺胸。

得，赵粤在心里抽了自己一个嘴巴子，这不又把天聊死了。

说句实话，打从孔肖吟把这小孩捡回来，就没在除了钱之外的问题上给她操过心。也没人疑心过，学校里带着鲜艳红领巾，校服整整齐齐的优秀学生张语格，离了学校就得面对家徒四壁的凄苦局面。

想到这里，赵粤也给孩子扼了把腕。多好的小孩，你说怎么就在孔肖吟家生了根呢。

这事儿也过去八九年了。赵粤还朦胧记得那天晚上狼狈又尴尬的局面。

说起来那还是她自己的成人礼，嘉兴路的小太子爷好的不学净学那些乱七八糟的，打初中起就跟大哥小孔那帮小混混成天腻在一堆，在街上偷鸡摸狗的事情没少干。陆婷孔肖吟她们几个从小犯浑到大的，家里长辈早就不知所终，留着这哥几个天天上街游手好闲。赵粤家里倒还有人管着，出去嘻哈一阵回家晚了还得挨顿骂。小赵哥那个憋屈的，好容易等到十八岁，以为自己是个成年人了，兜里揣了百把块钱就往街上跑，一面跑一面在街边上挨家挨户的敲门，什么大哥三哥小钱小孔都被她拽出来陪玩。

几个混账东西在镇上的ktv嗨了个底朝天，太子爷出手阔绰，直接定了个总统套房，一帮子人窝在沙发上肆意喝酒抽烟，最后一个个醉的窝在沙发里动弹不了。所幸我们赵粤天纵奇才，连着好几瓶啤酒混着洋酒下肚也没被放倒，喝到半夜两点钟，赵粤迷迷糊糊的跟这一屋子睡的七仰八叉的醉鬼大眼瞪小眼。

还他妈得爷送回家。

赵粤摇摆着走出ktv，四月份的天气还算凉，夜半的冷风吹的赵粤打了个哆嗦，清醒了不少。赵粤看着四周也没个活人，想着自己一展身手的机会的来了，抬手就撬了停在边上的电瓶车。

那天的结局是赵粤当了两个小时的车夫，挨个把这些人驼到家门口。

最后一屋子人也走的差不多了，就剩个孔肖吟坐在地板上，手里捏着瓶酒，看着又像醉了又不像。

赵粤费了老大劲才把小孔抗上车子，主要是这孔肖吟醉的奇怪，别人喝多了就支棱着身子睡了，她倒好，醉的手舞足蹈的，坐车上还非要给赵粤唱一首酒醉的蝴蝶。

拖拖拉拉半小时，赵粤终于开到孔肖吟家门口。她一个手扶着小孔，一手撑着墙慢慢沿小走廊移动。没走上几步，赵粤忽然停住了。孔肖吟不满的哼了句，抬头看眼自己前面。不看不要紧，一看倒是出了大事。自己家门口不知道怎么突然生出一个小猫似的东西，倚在门边上睡着了。

赵粤跟孔肖吟大眼瞪小眼了一会，赵粤开口问，你闺女？

孔肖吟说，滚你妈的。

二、

孔肖吟在剧组蹲到后半夜，导演终于摆摆手说卡，这才收拾起身往回赶。

剧组的破布鞋又臭又硬，走在山里的石子路硌的脚生疼。孔肖吟嫌麻烦，反正明儿一早还要开工，就直接穿回去了。没想到她还没走出半里地就遭不住了，打开手机又给赵粤打过去。

孔肖吟没料错，赵粤这狗东西果然还没就寝，听口气正搁大排档上跟兄弟伙吹逼呢。孔肖吟捏了捏嗓子，细声细气的装：“小王子，可不可以来接我呀。”

“别，别姐。我来还不行吗。”

赵粤骑得快，一道烟就到孔肖吟面前了。回去的时候风呼呼的刮，孔肖吟头发被吹的糊在脸上，心烦意乱的说，算了不回去了，跟你们喝酒去。

赵粤顿了顿，半开玩笑的问她：“真不回去啊？你家那小崽子睡的着啊？”

孔肖吟缛了把赵粤乱糟糟的头毛，没好气的说：“她又不是幼儿园的了。”心里头却有点怅然，想着时间真他娘的快，张语格刚来的时候黏她黏的死紧，半步都离不开，睡个觉还要把腿搁她身上，现在倒好，自己一两天没回去都不算事儿了。

小孩要是长不大多好。孔肖吟在酒桌上说。

赵粤喝着酒没说话，陆婷点上烟，吧嗒吧嗒抽了口说，得了吧，要是真不长大你还不得穷困潦倒一辈子。

这倒也不假。

本来孔肖吟就是街上一个十足的二流子。家里父母走的早，没人管她，她从小在街上摸爬滚打，跟草一样的疯长。反正怎么瞎混都还有父辈留下的小破房子，每个月靠着乡镇府发下来的美其名曰“贫困救济金”打发日子，没事就跟陆婷几个挤到赵粤家的修车行里看她捣鼓车子，过的清闲又舒服。

这事儿坏就坏在张语格身上。

那天晚上孔肖吟跟赵粤相对两无言了半天，最后还是孔肖吟打开房门把这只小猫抱进来放在床上。小孩估计的睡太沉了，抱起来一点反应都没有。孔肖吟倒是胆战心惊的，活了快二十年，第一次抱小孩就是这么大个的。赵粤站在门边上，看着孔肖吟哆嗦着给她盖上被子，犹豫着开口：“咋整。”

孔肖吟也没辙，只能先让她回去，等明儿小孩醒了再说。

赵粤走之前给孔肖吟说，有事找你赵哥。说完自觉自己的身影又高大了几分，颇有个大人样了，因此高兴了一路。

孔肖吟看着床上的人，又看看时间，叹了口气，找了块垫子随便往地上躺了。

隔天一大早孔肖吟就被地板硌醒了。

孔肖吟一起来浑身都疼，骂骂咧咧的仰起头，正好看见床上的那只小猫也爬了起来，恢复了昨晚蜷着的姿势，一动不动的靠在墙角，留了双眼睛看她。

孔肖吟愣了一下，试探着开口：“哎你这……小朋友，你叫什么名字呀。”

后来孔肖吟每每跟赵粤她们复述这一段的时候都一把鼻涕一把泪的。孔肖吟这人属实是跟猫这类生物无缘，镇上的猫科动物——甭管是家猫还是流浪猫，都是看见她就跑，要么就呲牙咧嘴的对着吼。陆婷同情的拍了拍孔肖吟，说，难为小孔了。

孔肖吟跟那孩子交流了一个上午，就问出个名字叫张语格，其他背景一概不知，还是孔肖吟对着孩子揣着的一页破破烂烂的身份卡琢磨了半晌才想到她多半是隔壁镇上的院跑出来的。

好在张语格乖的很，一上午就在床上也不动弹，给饭就吃给水就喝。唯一一次表现出激烈反应是在听到孔肖吟说要送她回去的时候，呲牙咧嘴的，活像她屋子旁边的小野猫。

孔肖吟没办法，中午叫了几个人来她屋里共商大计，奈何这些个小年轻都没什么主意，吃完饭就围着桌子面面相觑，最后还是陆婷拍了板：“先放小孔这屋吧。到时候混熟了再哄她回去不迟。”

孔肖吟在桌那边听见这话，人都傻了，说哥，那我咋办。

赵粤义薄云天：“放心小孔，哥几个还能饿了你不成。”

三、

赵粤这话倒是没诓她，和陆婷隔三岔五的就来找小孔，顺手也带点吃的喝的。到后来干脆把聚会地点从街口的小饭店改成了孔肖吟她家里，赵粤她们一个人带三份饭几瓶喝的，围着老木头桌子垮垮一坐，就着花生米对搓，顺便给张语格带了个家里闲置的小桌子，让她一个人搁那儿吃饭。唯一不方便的也就是抽烟要走两步去门外面抽，孔肖吟把她们赶出去的，理由是怕熏着小孩。

这么得过且过的凑合了一段时间，张语格也终于开口跟她们讲点话了，孔肖吟那真是喜极而泣，听着听着两行眼泪就淌下来了，一半是为自己终于被小猫接受了而感动，一半是为了小猫惨兮兮的童年生活。

据小猫说的，她打记事起就在福利院里了。说是福利院，但这穷乡僻壤的，条件真是差的令人咂舌，一堆小孩挤在一个屋里过活，大夏天的连个电风扇都舍不得开，挨着的几个孩子全身都要长痱子。水也是少的可怜，三两天的洗不上澡，床上爬虱子都是常有的事。吃饭就更甭谈了，三餐都是硬馒头配咸菜，还有点清水似的粥。有天夜里张语格被热醒了，肚子又饿，想着想着没忍住就跑去食堂偷了半个馒头，连夜头脑发昏卷铺盖从福利院后墙被野猪撞破的洞挤出去了。

小猫前脚跟孔肖吟讲完，后脚赵粤几个就进了屋。孔肖吟一把把张语格抱起坐到桌子旁，小孩不安的动了两下，最后也顺从的窝在孔肖吟身上。陆婷稀奇的看着这一幕，话还没问出口，小孔就劈里啪啦把小孩的故事添油加醋的倒出来。讲完几个人都沉默了，又开始面面相觑。

陆婷又开口了，那你打算怎么办？

孔肖吟右手牵着张语格的小手，把小指头握在手里捏了捏，说就这么着呗。

陆婷说你可真得想好了啊，养个小孩不容易的呀。

孔肖吟低着头没说话。张语格横亘在尴尬的气氛里面，又往孔肖吟怀里面缩了缩，叫了句姐姐。

孔肖吟后来想起这一段，心里头七上八下的。说实话她那时候一点底都没有，自己的生活都整不利索呢还带个小孩。

原先她想的可好了，反正自己一个人爱怎么活怎么活，钱多钱少的也不在乎，无非就是少和朋友搓两顿的事情。万一哪天真活不下去了就找个地随便埋了，让文化人张雨鑫往草牌上写个墓志铭往土里一插，再让赵粤每年给她多烧点纸钱，好歹在底下富贵一把，多有牌面的事儿。

可现在不行了，现在她身后面跟着个小猫。

小猫儿才那么小，也不像她，生下来就没过过好日子。好容易从里面挣出来了，碰上自己这么个东西。要钱没钱，要本事没本事，唯有烂命一条，拿都拿不走。生活都过不下去，甭说上学什么的了。

孔肖吟那几天晚上看着张语格睡的迷迷糊糊的脸，心里愁的要命。

有一天赵粤来的时候后面跟着个人，孔肖吟推开门一看，哟吼，这不戴萌嘛。

她跟戴萌还算有点交情，但不深。读书那会儿老师非要搞什么学习帮扶小组，戴萌倒了八辈子霉被发配给孔肖吟当学习指导。本来戴萌想着随便应付了就完了，哪里晓得孔肖吟这个人实在是神通广大，跟她帮扶了没几天就带着戴萌上山下乡的撒野。

说起来戴萌还蛮怀念那时候的日子的。

戴萌进了门，装模做样的环顾四周，咳嗽了两声，——多半是跟她那镇长老爸学的，官腔。然后坐下来客套两句，说，孔肖吟呀，我正好听到个消息，过两天有个劳什子剧组要来我们这儿取景拍戏，缺点演员，你想去不？

孔肖吟听到这消息愣了。她没想到这么个好事儿能砸自己头上。那可是拍电视哎——以后赵粤她们几个都要在电视里看咱了。哪个小女孩没个当明星的梦想？这一番话把孔肖吟听的云里雾里，掘地三尺找到了被自己丢了大半辈子的梦想。

结果后来孔肖吟去了才知道就是当个群众演员，穿着军大衣低头走路的那种，拍个大半天连个正脸也捞不着。

赵粤就安慰她说没事，那你也照样是演员，咱们小孔——是女明星啦！

这几句并不能安慰小孔受伤的心灵，她的女明星梦，三天前才刚从泥里刨出来没多久，灰都还没来得及擦干净，就这么啪的一声掉在地上碎成了个玻璃渣。孔肖吟惆怅的看着张语格，心想张语格啊张语格，要不是为了你，姐也不至于这么难过。

张语格还在吃赵粤带来的盒饭，看见她姐忧郁的眼神，愣了一下，回了她一句软糯糯的姐姐。

这都什么事儿啊。

四、

孔肖吟总疑心张语格刚住进来那段时间在跟她装乖，就为了赖在她这里不走。

你想，这么点点小的个孩子，就能从福利院里偷跑出来，走的时候还不忘捎上个馒头，一路跑到自己屋门口蹲着，看见自己就叫姐姐，死乞白赖的不肯走，这没道理啊。

孔肖吟就在床上捏捏张语格的小脸，威胁似的说，你是不是就是看上你姐我的美貌了。

张语格那会儿还是个闷葫芦，孔肖吟三棍子打不出个屁来，唯有到着一句话的时候张语格急了，小声的跟她争辩说不是。

那你怎么就跟上我了？孔肖吟问。

张语格在床上打了个滚，把头探出被窝说不知道。

就是，觉得你不是个坏人。张语格红着小脸补充。

得。孔肖吟笑笑，你姐养了你这些时日就换了个不是坏人。

赵粤把孔肖吟从大排挡里拉回家的时候都快夜里两点了。

孔肖吟轻手轻脚的拧开房门，把东西放在客厅，随便洗了把脸就钻炕上了。张语格在床上睡了很久，被窝里热乎乎的。孔肖吟呼了口气，正打算闭眼睡觉，就感觉旁边的人抱了上来。

怎么还没睡着，孔肖吟问，明天不是还要上课呢吗。

张语格半天没搭话。孔肖吟差点以为是她梦游了，张语格才低低的说了句，好久没跟姐姐睡了。

想你。

孔肖吟听着心都一颤，嘴里可不是滋味了。一面觉着这孩子怎么到了高中还这么黏人，一面觉得张语格还跟小时候一模一样，真的离不开她。

“睡吧，姐姐在呢。”孔肖吟摸了摸张语格的头，把她搂过来，“迟到不是要罚站呢吗。”

张语格上学这个事儿，着实让孔肖吟头疼了好一阵。

这几年查的严了，上学都得家长带着户口本领去报道。张语格这么个偷跑出来的，要身份没身份要家长没家长，只有自己这么个吊儿郎当的姐姐凑数，哪能有学上呢？

孔肖吟就把这事跟陆婷说，陆婷思虑半天，只说，还是得去找找戴萌。

孔肖吟就带了盒卤菜去戴萌家里。戴萌拿了双筷子，一面夹卤肚丝，一面皱着眉头说我想想。

两天后戴萌就托赵粤给孔肖吟捎了个信，说跟学校那边谈过了，八九不离十，不过还得要孔肖吟亲自登门拜访下。

孔肖吟听的眉毛都抖了三抖，冲着赵粤骂骂咧咧说那我去不是给校长找不痛快吗。就我上学时那副吊样，校长也甭给张语格安排了，把我俩打包一起轰出校门得了。

正说着张语格端着小板凳就来了，手里还颤颤巍巍哪了瓶水。她踩着小凳子才勉强够得上桌，提溜着水壶给孔肖吟和赵粤的杯子里倒水。

张语格说姐，上不成就不上了。你别不痛快。

赵粤心痛的啧啧啧，说孔肖吟大丈夫能屈能伸，我看这孩子聪明的很，跟我们不一样，你可别把人家耽误了。

孔肖吟听了这话就泄了气，爬在桌子上装死。过了好久才抬起头，有气无力的说，行吧，我看看家里还有几毛钱，给校长他老人家买点好酒好烟过去。

也不知道是孔肖吟的烟酒起了效果，还是孔肖吟女大十八变，校长对她态度竟然还行，两包华子下去，校长点点头，说把张语格先安排个陪读生，证明那些慢慢来。

那天孔肖吟回来的时候精疲力竭的，躺在床上说老跟老男人说话真难。张语格站在边上以为出了什么大事，红着眼眶不声不响，最后爬上床来整个压在孔肖吟身上，孔肖吟还没来得及叫唤出声，就听见张语格说：“姐，对不起。”

五、

孔肖吟知道小孩聪明，倒是没想到聪明过头了。

头一个学期快结束的时候，张语格磨磨蹭蹭的挨到孔肖吟身边，说，姐，明天要开家长会。

孔肖吟心里一惊，按她为数不多的家长会经验，这都是挨骂的活儿。正巧这几个月她跟了个小剧组里里外外的演群众，为了挣点狗屁钱也没空管小孩学习，再说张语格到了学校直接上的三年级，跟不上也是正常的，于是孔肖吟理所当然的认为自己是去遭批的。

孔肖吟一脸痛心疾首，还强撑着笑脸跟张语格说没关系，明天我必准时到场。

第二天孔肖吟起个大早化了去全妆，心里想着输人不输阵，就算张语格要给自己丢脸，自己也得把面子挣回来。

她来的早，到的时候家长只零零散散坐了两三个。孔肖吟紧张的四下看看，挑了个最后一排的位置坐稳了，用深呼吸平复心情。

这是孔肖吟平生第一次给小孩来开会，前面老师劈里啪啦讲了一大串无聊的废话，听的孔肖吟昏昏欲睡，结果老师最后抛出来一句，年级第一，张语格同学。好家伙，这一下子把孔肖吟炸醒了。

老师又喊了两句，张语格同学的家长，家长在吗？孔肖吟还没反应过来，轰的一下站起来说我在。老师面带微笑说那么我们请张语格同学的家长上台说两句，孔肖吟就跟个木头似的走上去，用尽生平演技扯起来一个微笑，劈里啪啦的胡诌一通，其实就是把刚才老师说的那一大串重复了一遍。

孔肖吟讲的口干舌燥，最后一句结束，她才敢抬眼看台下的反应。结果下面的家长一个个张着嘴坐着，孔肖吟心想完了，这回换我给张语格丢人了。哪知道两秒之后突然从家长席里爆发出一阵极热烈的掌声，台下的家长个个热泪盈眶的吼，说的好！

孔肖吟在台上面紧张的手心出汗，也差点热泪盈眶，心想这他妈不比当女明星爽的多啊。

那以后孔肖吟就更不管小孩学习了。不是她不负责，实在是她没那个精力也没那个能力。

小孩三年级就开始学什么奥数，哪哪儿都是什么火车过桥过隧道问题，孔肖吟看的头痛，只好堆着笑给学到半夜的张语格倒杯牛奶，捧着张语格的脸说真乖。

张语格就眯着眼睛笑，嘴边上还沾了点牛奶胡子，整个人软乎乎的往孔肖吟那边倒。

孔肖吟平时没猫撸，就趁着这会儿过过瘾，抱着张语格使劲蹭，试图缓解身心疲累。张语格被抱的舒舒服服的，就呼噜呼噜问她，姐，你什么时候不上班？

孔肖吟摇摇头放开张语格说，我也想啊，这不指望你养我呢嘛。

该说是一语成谶呢还是什么，也是这穷乡僻壤确实没那条件。从孔肖吟第一次试镜到现在也六个年头了，大大小小的角色一个没捞着，混到现在也就在是来来往往的小剧组里当个背景板临时工，完了还得给真正的女明星端茶送水。

孔肖吟也不情愿啊，但她哪有权利不情愿。虽然说我们小孔是镇上一枝花，没奈何在演技上再努力也比不过那些个读了好多年演艺学校的女大学生。孔肖吟干了几年才后知后觉的发现年轻漂亮真的就是资本，那些跑来深山里拍戏的出了山头衣服一换就能去三里屯街拍，她这小半辈子都在镇上瞎几把混，穿的再漂亮也就是山头上的村花，生活就是到鸿沟，生生把孔肖吟和她那小小的梦想隔了山路十八弯。

赵粤看着她这样也焦躁，连夜托戴萌从镇子外面带回来几本讲演电影的书，把书袋子往孔肖吟屋里一倒，哗哗啦就砸出几本老厚的课本。孔肖吟捡起来一看，好家伙，还是个外国人写的，名字叫什么坦克斯拉夫鸡。

孔肖吟就笑，笑的太快还被烟呛了几口，于是她边笑边咳嗽，眼泪都憋出来了：“我说赵粤啊，你不是不知道，我命里跟书犯冲，打小看两行字就能昏的人事不省，你现在指望我看这个？”

赵粤没说话，孔肖吟抽了口烟继续说：“你要早几年把这拿给我我说不定还真能看个几页，现在？我天不亮就得去剧组低声下气，晚上得把大明星伺候好了才回来，得了空还得哄小孩，你告我，我哪来的时间看这些？”

赵粤第一次见孔肖吟这么刺儿的样子，吓的眼泪都在打转子，还是陆婷不紧不慢的给孔肖吟夹了个卤鸡爪，又满上一杯说，小孔，不说了，干了。

六、

剧组在镇里前后停了两个月，一直拖拖拉拉到六月初才回去。

孔肖吟忙完了这段，拿了点微薄的薪水，赶回家倒头就睡。

晚上张语格下了自习回家，看着屋里一片黑，里面包裹着一个睡的死死的孔肖吟，没说话，自己开了盏小灯，抽了把面条煮了碗清汤面当夜宵。

等张语格吃完了面碗筷都洗好了，转身看见孔肖吟已经坐起身子靠在床头发呆，不知道脑子里面在想什么。

张语格已经长的很高了。她擦了擦手，走到床前犹豫了下，还是选择抱着孔肖吟。

厨房的灯电压堪忧，不仅光线不足，还老是一闪一闪的跳。孔肖吟被小孩抱在怀里看着那盏灯，心里越想越不是滋味，最后索性哇的一声哭了。

这下张语格慌了手脚，这么多年了她第一次看孔肖吟哭。她手忙脚乱的从桌上扯了纸巾在孔肖吟脸上胡乱揩着，就是下手没个轻重。孔肖吟本来就哭的难受，张语格这一擦，她还没卸妆的脸都好似火烧般的疼，心里委屈的不行，越哭越大声。

张语格看她哭的都要抽过去，慌的直把她搂在怀里顺气。小孩好像想讲些什么，憋了半天脸都憋红了，到最后只说：“不哭了，姐姐，不哭了。”

孔肖吟昏昏沉沉的趴在张语格的背上，抽噎着说，张语格，可怎么办呀。

我都二十八了张语格。我混成这样。你以后还要上大学，这可怎么办啊。

孔肖吟回来的时候是下午三四点。太阳烤的人心焦，她还带这个小破行李箱，用了好多年的，前轮都磨得不成样子。不是没想过换一个，但是张语格上了高中，教辅书成吨的增加，孔肖吟咬咬牙，还是没舍得抛弃这个小破箱。

她刚进屋就累的直喘气，就搁门垫旁边一屁股坐下了，整个人都放空，再没力气想其他什么狗屁事情。

孔肖吟一坐就是半小时。等到她终于有点力气站起身，一张纸摇摇晃晃的从墙上掉下来，正好砸在她脸上。

孔肖吟揭开一看，是张语格的奖状。

“特发此状，以资鼓励”八个大字狠狠砸向她，她茫然的抬起眼睛，扫视那一片黄澄澄的墙。墙上被贴的满满当当，孔肖吟从头开始挨个看，每一张上面都是鲜红的印章，整整齐齐，一点一点把这个空间塞满了。

孔肖吟掰开手指头数，一张两张三张，到今年是第十个年头，数来数去只有九张纸。孔肖吟怔愣着捡起刚掉下来的那张，黄底黑字，端端正正的写着“高三（一）班张语格同学”。后面的字居然印的模糊了，也可能是小孔的手抖了，总而言之，她没看清后面写着的奖项，印在她脑子里的只有高三一班这四个斗大的字。

怎么都高三了呢。

孔肖吟想哭。

怎么都十个年头了。

她想起那天晚上蜷缩在门边上的小猫。

隔着半公里的学校还点着灯，她的小猫就安安静静坐在那里，可能在咬笔头吧。

她还会咬笔头吗。

孔肖吟无从得知。

她第一次意识到自己是这么一个失败的人。或者说，她的人生从一开始就没成功过。

十八到二十八，她白白在片场里混了十年，从一个穿军袄子的群演到一个穿蓝浆衣的群演，好像连她的角色都与时俱进了，只有她在原地掉队磨蹭。

孔肖吟想起赵粤把坦克斯拉夫鸡砸在自己面前的那个时候。还有初中戴萌因为教她连笔都摔了的时候。

最后想起张语格卧在床上，把她整个搂过来叫姐姐的时候。

孔肖吟半点声音也发不出。

七、

高考成绩放榜的那一天，孔肖吟起了个大早，在厨房捣鼓了一个小时，特地做了两碗牛肉面。

张语格醒的迟，面都快熟了才闻着香味起床。她跌跌撞撞的跑到厨房，从背后面一把抱住孔肖吟，嘟哝着姐姐。

孔肖吟轻快的推了她一把，说去，吃面去。

张语格咬下第一口牛肉的时候，镇上的广播响了。念出来的第一个就是张语格的名字。

孔肖吟插着筷子静静听完了，问张语格，想好读什么大学了吗。

张语格迟疑了半分钟，最后鼓起勇气摇摇头说，我不想念大学。

就在这里陪着姐姐，挺好的。

张语格说完这句话也没敢抬头看她。

孔肖吟把筷子支棱进嘴里咬了半天。

“那你可没房子住了”

张语格楞楞的看她。

“我打算把房子卖了。”孔肖吟说，“你去哪我就去哪。”

孔肖吟离开桌前，一把把窗帘彻底拉开。

“待在这挺没意思的。”孔肖吟回过头说。


End file.
